Leias Second Master
Chapter 1 Jabba was sitting on his throne alone in his main audience chamber, trying to recover from the days events. The Executions went off, but not in Jabba’s way at first. The Young Jedi tried to rescue his friends from their peril. During the Jedi’s rampage Princess Leia the hutt’s prized slave tried to use the chain which held her to Jabba to choke him to death. The Hutt at the time felt his long nearly six century life almost leave him but fourtunally his assistant Bib Fortuna came to his Master’s rescue by shooting Leia stunning her thus saving his Master. With Leia stunned Jabba managed to regain himself to coordinate efforts to stop the Jedi. With Jabba now issuing orders throughout the ranks that were on the sail barge. They bombarded the Jedi and his friends with laser fire that broke through the defense of the jedi and shot them all. One by one each of the prisoners including the Jedi all fell within an instant. Soon enough once all the Hutts men regained themselves after the battle was over, they tossed all of the dead bodies of the prisoners and whoever was deceased from the jedi down into the awaiting mouth of the Sarlacc Pit which took each body with great delight. Jabba returned to the Palace and had Leia who was still stunned thrown into the dungeon to await the punishment that Jabba was trying to think of at the time back in his audience chamber. He wished to set an example to all of those who would dare try to take his life especially if its his own slave. While pondering he received an unexpected call on a hologram which lit up his chamber brightly. The One who was called him was someone Jabba despised at some times but also loved and well kept secret that only he knew. It was his mysterious sister named ‘Qartilla the Hutt’. She is just as powerful as Jabba but difference is she is not known. Her real name is barely known since she is very secretive. She is known only as 'The Broker' in the galaxy, trading valuable information and resources for good large sums of credits. She has agents that would speak for her on her behalf and if she is speaks via message her voice is disguised as a male so no one knows she is a female hutt. She is one of the few huts who prefer to be Female than a male. She was much larger than Jabba, Her arms were much longer, her belly was huge that it looked like a very large blubber pillow, Her Tail was so long it could almost coil around a person. She wore purple makeup on her eyes with long lashes with red lipstick across her long hutt lips, She was green but had multiple purple strips going from her head down to the end of her tail for she adored the color purple. She was the first speak on the behalf of her call in huttease “ Jabba I hear you have had some trouble recently?” She teased with a large grin on her face. Jabba roared in anger yelling back in huttease “ Aagh, Yes I did, First I lost my favorite decoration, Then I lost multiple men to some prisoners who tried to escape, and worst of all my own personal slave tried to EXECUTE ME!!!” Jabba bellowed in rage sending an echo through his palace. Qartilla chuckled for she loved to mock her brother in every turn but she knew it was a good opportunity to gain a rightful favor that Jabba owed her from some time ago with a dirty business that went bad years back. “Then How about I take this Slave off your hands and She can serve me.” She suggested. “After all you still owe me and I tend to be losing my patience over this long wait.” She said with frustration and a little anger. Jabba shook his head for it was true he owed her but then thought it would be a good opportunity to get rid of Leia without having anymore issues “Fine Ill send her.” Jabba decreed. Qartilla smiled with an evil look on her face as the hologram cut. Jabba called for his guards to retrieve the Princess from the dungeons. They quickly went down to retrieve her. Leia sat in the middle of the dungeon cell in the fettle position in her metal clad golden bikini crying. She weeped for her friends that were killed then fed to the Sarlacc as well as awaiting possibly the same fate for she now lost any hope she had of escaping as well as loosing the ones she loved. But she regained her focus and began to think that she must not give up for even though she lost her friends she has to continue on. Before she could start to think of a way to escape the cell two gammerion guards came by the cell door. One pointed a gun at leia shooting her with a stun blast making her fall to floor. The Guards carried her out of the cell and back to Jabba who took one last look at Leia. Despite her attempted murder of him, he still admired her beauty and how he would miss having her at his side but a favor must be answered for. He called for a transport to take his former slave to his sisters hidden hideout. Her limb unconscious body was carried onto the small transport vessel once she was put into a small compartment inside the ship took to space carrying the Princess to what will be her Second Master. Chapter 2 The Ship quickly traveled off the planet and proceeded into hyperspace heading straight to the planet where Qartilla the Hutt resided. Leia was still unconscious within the small compartment she was put into. Her Body just layed limp while still in her slave outfit quite being possibly the one and only outfit she may wear for the rest of her life. The Ship started to come out of hyperspace reaching the harsh, humid, swamp planet of Dagobah. The Pilots within gave a call to what was the Hutts hidden home which was deep within the thick forest regions below. The Ship traveled through the atmosphere heading straight towards a very small opening in the forest which was nothing but a large open swamp but as the ship drew closer the swamp bubbled as an opening gave way moving the swamp away revealing a hidden landing tunnel. The Ship hovered above it then started its decent inside it. Once the ship was inside the door above closed bringing the swamp back completely hiding the entrance. The Ship touchdown on the small pad shortly below the door. The Ship shut off its engines as one pilot remained at the controls as the other proceeded to retrieve the Princess. He opened the door to the princess’s hold picking her up as he proceeded to then open the landing strip of the ship walking down it with Leia over his shoulder. As he walked down two female Twi’leks guards both dressed in small outfits that consisted of small uniforms that revealed their arms and legs, with a blaster each in their selective holsters. Each of them had multiple pockets carrying a set of devices and other items. One carried what appeared to be a staff with the other had small hover object in one arm with the control pad strapped on her wrist. The Pilot set Leia down in front of them as he proceeded back to his ship. The Two Twi’leks looked at Leia with playful smiles on their faces as they looked her over. They giggled and chuckled seeing Leia in the skimpy outfit looking over her starting from her head down to her brown boots. One frowned seeing the boots since the Twi’leks were not wearing any type of foot wear of their own so the one carrying the hover object set it on sending it floating as she proceeded to then take Leia’s boots off tossing them aside. She got on her knees taking Leia’s feet in hold as she pressed a control on her wrist bringing the hovering object down to her. The Twi lek put Leia’s feet onto shackles that hung a foot from it. While she did that the other Twi lek set her staff down getting a small rolled up ball of cloth from her pocket, grabbing Leia’s mouth holding it open as she shoved the cloth in then taking a seconding cloth tieing it around Leia’s head thus gagging her. The Twi’lek then took a pair of binders she had cuffing Leias hands behind her back Once Leia’s feet were secured and she was gagged and cuffed,the Twi lek had the hover pad lift up bringing Leia upside down floating in the air as her skirts fell revealing her thin but hairy clit and her small round rear and her hair branded long dangle as well. Leia started to wake up from her unconscious state as she just about immediately realized that something was wrong before opening her eyes. She felt some kind of ball of cloth in her mouth that made it impossible for her to speak. She could feel restraints on her wrists and could feel her ankles were held in some kind of metal. She opened her eyes only to see purple silk in front of her. She tried to look up but only seeing the same. She looked to her left and right to finally see something. She got greeted by the two twileks who put her in her state. Leia could feel blood rushing in her head as she relieved then she was being held upside down. “Mmmph.....” Leia tried to speak to the twi’lek carrying the staff to her left but the cloth in her mouth only allowed her to merely mumble. The Twi’lek and her partner laughed as she took the chance to give Leias back a rub. “Oh don’t you worry that pretty head of yours. The Mistress will take care of you.” She said beginning to walk,with the other Twi lek following pressing the buttons on her wrist control pad brining the hang upside down Leia with them. Leia moaned thrashing herself trying somehow break free but all she did was provide the guards with amusement as they giggled watching her thrash with no avail as they walked with Princess between them. Leia dangled feeling cold wind on her exposed body as she tried to look around but being upside down and her skirt in front of her face she could not get a great look. She dreaded where the guards were taking her but pondered at what the one said thinking ‘what did she mean by the mistress will take care of you?’ unfourtunally for Leia she would soon find out as she felt herself stop and could her a door open as she was carried inside. Sitting on a mighty throne within the large room Leia was brought into was non other than Qartilla the Hutt. The Large hutt was puffing on a large pipe as on a table right next to her was filled with many assortments of food and drink. She had a small girl behind her fanning her with a large leaf as multiple other female girls were standing around the hutt doing their assortment of tasks of either cleaning, massaging the Hutt or any other trivial task while watching the guards bring in Leia some with frightened looks for they dreaded seeing their Mistress bring new slaves while some put smiles on their faces for they instead enjoyed seeing someone new brought in. Qartilla brought her attention to her two guards and the girl hanging from her feet. She knew all too well who she was as the guards approached the hutt standing right in front of her with the upside down princess bowing to their mistress. “This is the one you called for, my mistress.” One of them spoke. The Hutt looked over Leia from her feet to down her body, even though part of Leia’s body including her head was hidden the Hutt chuckled an purred a bit seeing the girls beautiful body as well as eying her small hairy clit. “Reveal her face.” Qartilla ordered saying in plain English. Leia putt on a frightened look as she seen a hand grab her skirt pulling it away looking eye to eye with the Hutt. Qartilla smiled reaching her long arm out grabbing Leia’s head pulling it close to her licking her long lips in anticipation. “Ha Ha so your the one who nearly executed my brother.” She commented rolling her eyes in playfulness “I have to say I am rather impressed that a slave nearly pulled that off.” Leia tried to shake her head out of the Hutt’s grip but Qartilla held on her head tight. “Now my dear, allow me to introduce you to what is now and will forever be your new master.” Qartilla said raising her head high “ I am Qartilla, I’m the boss, CEO, queen if you’re feeling dramatic, of the information network of the galaxy.” she said with pride. Leia tried to speak again but to no avail bringing the Hutt’s attention back to her. She took her other tracing a large finger across Leia’s lips “Don’t you worry my sweet, we will have plenty of time to talk later. But Now before we begin, I am your new Master, You Will! Address me as Mistress! You are my new personal slave as you were to my dear brother, Be Thankful that I wanted you for I have saved you from a fate worse than death.So you owe me your life and now you belong to me.” She said leaning her large head down looking Leia straight in her eyes fluttering hers as Leia as the Princess muffled from her gag not believing the situation she is in. The Hutt chuckled stroking Leia’s face letting her head go. She signaled one of her guards to come to her as she leaned down and whispered orders in her ear on what she wants to do with Leia “Now my dear girl, I have some business to take care off.” The Hutt said “My Subjects will give you a cleaning then you will begin your new life with me.” Qartilla said in a small evil tone as she watched the guards carry the Princess away threw another door that led to a bathing area where two other women one a Togruta and a Zeltron in bikini outfits were standing around what appeared to be a pool with multiple soaps and oils on the sides, a beam standing across the top, large hose coming from the wall with multiple mirrors everywhere. The Hutt opened up a hologram from the Bathing Area for she wanted to see her new slave get cleaned up as she enjoyed to watch. The Guards inside told the bikini clad women what their task was nodding as they went up to the Princess purring like kittens seeing the beautiful girl hanging upside down. The Princess was hovered over the pool and lowered till her head touched the water thats when the guard released the shackles on her ankles sending the princess down landing in the water with a splash.